


Moving Day

by Solrika



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, McGenji Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: My (late) contribution to McGenji Week Day 3- Domestic!Jesse and Genji move in together.





	

Watchpoint Gibraltar was large enough that it had housed a small attachment solely for Blackwatch agents. When the group that comprised of post-recall Overwatch settled in, Jesse and Genji had promptly reclaimed old rooms, setting new tripwires and rewiring the alarm systems. 

“It’s just like h--how it used to be,” Jesse said in glee, and Genji kindly didn’t mention how he’d skipped over the word ‘home.’ 

“A little emptier, maybe,” Genji replied, looking under the mattress and letting out a sound of satisfaction when he found a cache of knives some long-ago agent had left behind. “Remember how Ana kept trying to keep us from hoarding weapons?”

Jesse snorted, checking in the cabinets. “Gabe would nod along like he didn’t keep shotgun shells in his bedside cabinet. Damn hypocrite.” Finding the bathroom devoid of anything, he began transferring toiletries into the cabinets. “Didya bring that shampoo I used to like?”

“Which one?”

“Smelled like... flowers and shit, I dunno.” 

Genji snorted. “Flowers and shit.” 

“What? ‘s not like I got a nose for these things.” 

Genji shook his head, motioning towards his bag. “Well, go take a sniff and check for yourself.”

Jesse obeyed. “Still keep it in a red bottle?”

“Yeah, just avoid the blue ones. They’re full of--”

“Poison, I know.” Jesse dug through Genji’s bag. “Dios, this brings me back. Remember how everyone had a different system? Damn near killed myself when I tried to borrow toothpaste from Ping.”

Genji giggled. “Oh, I remember! Burnt your beard off. You looked so silly!”

Jesse sighed mournfully, uncapping the bottle and taking a sniff. “My poor pride.” 

“Like you had anything to begin with,” Genji teased. Bed inspection complete, he began to lay out the sheets. “It’ll be nice to have a mattress big enough for the both of us. Remember that one safehouse in Puerto Vallarta? You were so hot you slept in the bathtub.”

Letting out a laugh, Jesse went back to shelving toiletries. “I thought I was gonna melt.” He glanced over his shoulder at Genji, grin softening. “While we’re walkin’ down mem’ry lane, you still recall the day we lost our tail in the middle of a goddamn garlic festival? That smell was wafting outta your vents for a week.” 

Genji grimaced, moving on to putting clothes away in the wardrobe. “Ugh. Don’t remind me.” 

Jesse laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Hey, darlin’, you still like your shampoo in the shower instead’a the cabinet?”

“Yup. Easier that way.” Genji stopped to smile at the shirt he was putting away, fingering the stain a long-ago Jesse had left on the belly. “Remember when Gabriel got way too invested in a chili-cooking competition?”

“I remember _you_ gettin' too invested in a pie eatin' competition.”

“You were the one who dared me to do it.”

“I was young and stupid. No one shoulda listened to me back then.” 

Genji laughed, putting the shirt away. “We’re still young and stupid. Look at us, making a life in the middle of an abandoned military base.”

Jesse came up behind him, wrapping arms around the cyborg’s slender waist. “We could still run away, if y’wanted.” 

Genji leant back into the embrace, tipping his head up to smile at Jesse. “No. It’s nice to be back on Blackwatch territory again.”

“Familiar, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Genji stretched up a little, and Jesse ducked his head down to meet him halfway in a kiss. “It’s where I met you, after all.” 


End file.
